


I don't like you, Best Friend!

by Minner_Fic



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minner_Fic/pseuds/Minner_Fic
Summary: Kang Seungyoon and Song Mino are best friends since high school.And they don't like each other like that.They are just best friends.That’s what they said!





	1. Prologue

“Seungyoon are you home?”

As soon as he picked up the call and heard that desperate voice, he just knows.

He is needed again.

Seungyoon covers the phone speaker and let out a sigh, bracing for what to come. He mutters into the phone.

“Yeah, I’m home.”

“Ok!”

Mino hangs up first before he can even say anything else in return.

Seungyoon looks around the room.. It’s a mess. So he quickly fixes it. He clears up the couch, the bedroom and picks out some DVDs from the box that Mino might want to watch later.

He starts dozing off on the couch when Mino presses the door code and let himself in. He always does that. Seungyoon snorts but with no bite at all.

He looks up to the big puppy on-the-verge of bursting into tears and realizes it’s more serious this time. He pats the space next to him on the couch. As he leans forward to grab the tissue box on the coffee table, he feels hands wrapping him tightly making him unable to move.

“Seungyoon-ah~” He starts wailing.

Seungyoon squeezes a hand out from the suffocating hug with difficulty. He runs his hand in Mino’s hair and softly questions_

“So what happened this time?”

“She has a boyfriend all this time. Actually, even before we met. So it’s like she’s cheating on her boyfriend with me. What have I become then?” Mino muffled into his shoulder, voice quivering.

“Tsk! What did I tell you about club hook-ups?”

Mino looks up at him, eyes widen. “How do you know we met at club?”

He gently smiles at the man-child who’s leaning so much that almost sitting on him.

“When you ditched me on our movie night, I know you went clubbing. You met her then right?”

His eyes get even wider that he looks like a cartoon character now, but still ridiculously cute to Seungyoon.

“So you.. you know I was lying about the group project? Why you didn’t say anything?”

He pats his back soothingly. “I just thought you have your reason to lie to me. It’s ok.”

Mino hides in the crook of his neck and mutter in his weepy voice.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry Seungyoonie.” Then he starts crying his heart out, sobbing and choking.

Seungyoon wordlessly shoves him a handful of tissues hurriedly or else he might end up with a sweater full of snorts like last time. He keeps on rubbing a hand on his back and whispers comforting words to him as Mino cries. He doesn’t want to see his best friend’s tears.

“Everything will be Ok.” He mutters but honestly he himself has lost trust in those words.

It will not be Ok. Not his heart for sure.

Because he is madly in love with his best friend.

To make it worse, Song Mino is straight and would never see him as a love interest.

He swallows the lump in his throat. Although he is used to Mino crying on him for several reasons, it hurts him the same every damn time. Especially when it’s for some girls.

It breaks his heart so badly.

He wants to cry.


	2. The Passcode

It’s just one of those seemingly normal afternoons at the university when Song Mino’s heading to another lecture with his friends. There in the hallway, he sees him; his best friend Kang Seungyoon. They make a quick eye contact, just a mere glance but it’s like acknowledging each other’s presence in their secret means. Then they simultaneously look away and walk past each other.

Like total strangers.

It’s like their norm. To pretend and act like strangers in front of other friends. It had become like that since their sophomore year of high school.

After that incident.

The incident that the jerk Seungyoon had a crush on, publicly outed and embarrassed him. They lived in a small town where most of the people were conservative and not very open minded to new ideas and things. Homosexuality was considered abnormal and unacceptable. Some would even call it despicable.

High schoolers were worse of course. They were young, foolish and of all, homophobic. The whole class mocked, insulted him and did every mean thing they could to a boy with difference sexual preference.

Seungyoon’s mom ended up switching him to a different school. But it wasn’t easy like those shown on TV dramas. They had to find a school that would accept him midterm. There was a lot of paperwork and process to go through. So, he still had to come to school till they could finalize the process and the new school to accept him officially. During those days, Mino stood by his side, tried his best to protect him which led him to be bullied too.

Almost every day, they had to go home either with a bruise on their skin or a wound in the heart or both.

So Seungyoon proposed this idea, to act like Mino and he were not friends anymore. He had to move out soon anyway but Mino had to finish his school there. He didn’t want his friend to get hurt and became an outcast.

Seungyoon had this grand plan, Mino followed along. They acted out a fight and pretended to fall out with each other. But they would meet up secretly after school hours. They had planned to go to the same university after high school. It was all perfect.

They thought.

They did get into the same university though both taking different majors. It was going smoothly until.. they found out their other friends from high school also got accepted. So, they inevitably had to continue with their pretense.

Still, Mino would always come to his place secretly, to hang out or to vent out his problems. It was the same as all those years. What different was that Mino started dating with, girls.  Girls.

Why was that a problem?

Oh.. that was a problem because at one point of time, Seungyoon started falling for his best friend. It was never easy for friends to become lover. There were ambiguity, doubts and other invisible barriers already. And when his friend (unintentionally) revealed his homophobic thought, Seungyoon was more than certain to not even come close to that line, let alone crossing it. 

He asked one day when Mino was talking about the girl he was dating at that time.

_“You don’t seem to like her that much. Why are you with her?”_

 Mino shrugged_

_“She’s hot and she kinda chased me first. The guys are saying that I must be gay to not date her. So. I just.. You know well how they are like to gays. And I don’t..”_

Mino just thoughtlessly blubbered but he realized his mistake when Seungyoon silently retracted a hand wrapping around his shoulder and glanced away looking all dejected and broken.

_“I see.”_ He just muttered in a small voice.

Mino tried to change his words but it was too late already. The damage was done.

So since then, Seungyoon tried to be stricter with his boundaries. He would never talk or even smile at Mino in front of other friends. He would refrain from doing any form of skinship except those times when Mino literally asked for a hug or his comfort and support. Especially when his heart got broken and needed a shoulder to cry on. Only then Seungyoon would allow Mino (and himself) to get close.

And he decided, to bury his feelings deep inside and to never confess to his friend.

 

 

So, back to present day..

They walk past each other in the hallway like usual.

What unusual is that there is a guy attached beside Seungyoon. On the guy’s shoulder is the bag Mino recognizes to be Seungyoon’s. And one of his hands draped around him. Mino thinks the guy is too clingy for his liking. And all of a sudden, he feels annoyed at the scene. What he finds more annoying is the fact that Seungyoon allowing that guy to cling on to him like that.

He hates it. He hates to see Seungyoon smiling brightly at the guy. He hates how close they look together.

He hates everything.

And he hates the burn he feels in his chest too.

Is this jealousy? But why would he feel jealous?

Mino dismisses his thought. Maybe he feels weird right now because he has never seen Seungyoon dating anyone. Whenever Mino brought up that topic, he would simply reply that he hasn’t found anyone he wanted to date.

All the time they’ve been friends, Seungyoon has his fair share of people who are after him. It is nothing surprising since his friend is handsome with a tall and lean body. And those bee-stung kissable lips contrasting against his milky white skin could easily put any girl on shame.

But wait!

What is he thinking?

He shouldn’t think of his friend’s lips that way. All the more reason to not, when it’s a guy friend. He doesn’t swing that way. He’s into girls.

Mino’s confused and upset.

 

So, he does the only thing he knows to do when he’s feeling that way.

That is, to go find Seungyoon.

Although he is the source of his frustration now, he can’t help the habit of looking for his best friend at times like this. Maybe they will talk this through, maybe Seungyoon would know why and could help him find answer.

He calls but Seungyoon doesn’t pick up. He just decides to drop by his place after class.

He punches in the code to the door and turned the handle. But it remained locked. On the little LED screen, it shows “Wrong password.” He sighs. Maybe he pressed it wrongly since he is in a rush. He presses again but it doesn’t open. After his third attempt, the alarm goes off loudly. He is shocked and doesn’t know what to do.

He stands there with a stunned face when Seungyoon opens the door from the inside like 5 seconds later. Seungyoon turns off the alarm through his mobile and gives him a strange look.

_“Mino? Why are you here?”_

Seungyoon looks surprised to see him but not only that, he seems somewhat off. But Mino can’t tell why.

_“Did you change the passcode?”_ He questions.

Seungyoon awkwardly mumbles... _“Ahh right. I did. I forgot to tell you.”_

_“But why? Did someone find out?”_ Mino worriedly questions as he thinks it must have been for security reason.

_“No.. Not like that.”_ Seungyoon softly denies and opens the door wider for him to come in. Only then he realizes there is someone else in the room, standing behind the door and watching their conversation all this while.

It’s the guy from the afternoon.

He only remembers then to pay close attention to them both. His best friend’s hair is in a mess and clothes disheveled. The buttons on the guy’s shirt are also opened. Seungyoon’s cheeks are turning red as he notices Mino’s look.

So they were doing something…

Quickly, his brain clicks into gear. Blood rushing to his face as realization sinks in.

His can only mutter a hurried apology before he dashes out of the room.

He hears Seungyoon calling him from behind but he doesn’t look back anymore. He just wants to get away from there, away from them two as fast as he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I’m on Twitter @Minner_Fic  
> I’mma really friendly writer.  
> I don’t bite (unless I’m very hungry)   
> Hahahahaha


	3. The Kiss

He sits idly in the park in front of Seungyoon’s apartment. He can’t think of anywhere else he wants to go. And the only place he wants to be at right now, doesn’t welcome him anymore. “

He just sits still on the bench, only his mind wandering around and replaying the commotion earlier in his head. He falls deeper into his own thoughts, thoughts that torture him.

He never imagines there would come a day like this. A day where he would feel this miserable because of Seungyoon. Although it’s not his friend’s fault that he feels this way but still Seungyoon is always like his safety hideout whenever he has trouble with anything. Not the other way around. So he doesn’t know how to take in this situation (that ended up with him running away) yet

He feels suffocated and lost.

His phone screen lights up. He glances at it and sees the caller ID marked as “Kkang Pae” (Gangster.) Instinctively, a smile blooms on his face as he sees the nick name he set for his best friend. He picks it up hesitantly cos he knows Seungyoon would not stop calling till he answers.

He’s only at “Hel..” when the voice on the line cuts him off_

“Mino where are you? Let’s meet up. I’ll come to you. Or you can come to my room. He went home.”

Mino doesn’t know how to face his friend. So he lies_

“Ahh.. I’m.. I’m on my way home. Yeah.. Going back home. So let’s meet next time?”

Seungyoon snorts at that_

“Idiot! I can hear kids’ shouting in the background. You are in the park right? Wait right there. I’ll come down.”

With that, Seungyoon hangs up the phone. Mino should be surprised at Seungyoon’s accurate deduction but not really. He’s kind of used to it now. How his friend can always read him like the back of his hand.

 

 

“Catch!”

As he looks up, Seungyoon tosses a Yakult bottle at him. Yakult is like Seungyoon’s soul food. Mino catches it and as he stabs the plastic cap with the straw attached, Seungyoon sits next to him.

And with that mere presence by his side, he feels home again.

“So.. Earlier..”

Seungyoon pauses as if contemplating what to say. Mino looks down at the ground and murmurs_

“I’m sorry.”

Now it’s Seungyoon’s turn to be surprised.

“What are you sorry for? I should be the one apologizing Mino. I am really sorry.”

Mino shakes his head quickly.

“I shouldn’t have come to you unannounced like that.”

As he speaks his apologies, his sadness starts morphing into anger. He feels overwhelmed by his emotions. His voice raises an octave higher.

“But don’t you think you should at least give me a heads-up? So that I could avoid making a fool out of myself like that.”

“Mino ya, I’m so so sorry. I swear I meant to tell you that I have a boyfriend now. But how could I talk about my love life when you’re still so heartbroken? That’s why I haven’t. I know I’m a bad friend. I’m sorry. Here..”

Seungyoon pulls out a piece of paper from his shirt pocket. On it was a combination of numbers scrambled clumsily. 

“I.. ah.. I accidentally told him that you have the passcode to my door and he didn’t like the idea of another guy slipping in and out of my room freely. He asked me to change it and I did. But don’t worry. I already called the company to change it back. They said it would take time. So, for the time being, we have to use the new one. I wrote it down here.”

He hands him a small post-it.

Mino glances at the sheet. All he can think of is that another guy making him changes the door passcode so that Mino cannot enter.

And Seungyoon fxxking obliged it.

Mino feels a surge of anger building up and rising in him at the thought. He explodes_

“Kang Seungyoon, I didn’t know you were this hungry for a dick! You are ready to kick me out because your pretty boyfriend said he didn’t like it? You disappoint me big time.”

Seungyoon clicks his tongue.

“Language Mino! I know you are mad because I did what I shouldn’t. That’s why I’m apologizing now, ain’t I? What more should I do? Break up with him?

Mino glares at him and speaks_

“I don’t know and I don’t fxxking care!”

His friend shakes his head furiously_

“You care. You fxxking care! That’s why you are like this. But it’s not me that you care. You only care about yourself. You are just a selfish bastard who doesn’t care about other people. You never care about my feelings. Never!”

Seungyoon’s eyes start brimming with tears as he fights back at Mino.

He rubs his eyes with the heel of his hands roughly as if physically stopping himself from crying.

“All these years of being friend with you, I’m the one who put up with your messy love stories. I’m the one who gets ditched and chosen over your hook ups and whatever. I’m just a go-to option when you’re out of choice. But I never once complained or blamed you.”

Mino’s heart softens at the sight of Seungyoon’s tears. He wants to deny that Seungyoon is wrong and that he never thinks of him that way. But words stuck in his throat and nothing comes out.

Seungyoon continues_

“Of all people, you should know why! You should know why I couldn’t date easily with what happened back then. I finally met someone after so long and I just wanted it to work. I just and so I tried...”

Seungyoon cannot finish his sentence and starts crying helplessly. Mino has never seen his friend cries before. Not even when he was bullied in school. Mino is the one always doing that part and Seungyoon has always been the stronger of the two.

Mino’s heart breaks at the sight. If his heart is made of glass, the broken glass shatters must be stabbing and pricking inside his chest now.

It’s excruciating.

Without much thought, he pulls him into a hug and Seungyoon leans into him without protest. His body trembles as he weeps quietly.

“Don’t cry! Please don’t cry Seungyoon. I’m sorry. I’m never gonna do it again. I’m really sorry!”

Seungyoon looks up at him and questions_

“Never do what?”

“Just anything. Anything that would make you cry. I promise.”

Mino looks at his friend whose eyes are still glistening with tears. His nose tip red and his lips slightly quivering as he tries to control his sobs. Even when he is crying his heart out like that, his friend still looks breathtaking. Mino wonders why he didn’t recognize this before.

“Promise?” Seungyoon asked him with a little pout on his lips.

Mino chuckles at the cuteness and he doesn’t know what possesses him. On a whim, he leans down and kisses him, square on those pouty lips. After initial shock, Seungyoon kisses him back. It feels so wrong yet so right at the same time for reasons he can’t explain.

They pull apart when they run out of breath. Mino presses his forehead to Seungyoon’s. The latter has his eyes closed. He’s so beautiful like that.

And words just stumble out of his mouth before he can control_

“I think I like you Seungyoon.”

As if he’s been waken up from hypnosis, Seungyoon’s eyes flutter open. He pushes his chest and breaks free from his hug.

He stutters_

“No! No, you don’t like me. Please don’t do this to me.”

He runs away from him without looking back.

And like a deep rooted tree, Mino just stands there staring at the back of his best friend, not remembering to move.

He feels numb and dazed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, I promise a happy ending.  
> Be patient! :P


	4. The Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi~  
> Last chapter is here....  
> Enjoy!

It’s been over two weeks since they broke out into a fight in the park. To be exact, two weeks and three days since Seungyoon last talked to him. It’s not like Mino is counting the days intentionally. He just feels so empty that he starts noticing how agonizingly slow his time is passing without Seungyoon around.

To him, it already feels like years. He misses him so bad to an extent that it’s not just a pure desire of wanting to see someone. It has become something more. Like losing a part of himself and feeling incomplete kind of missing.

He wants to be able to talk to Seungyoon and spend time beside him like before. He wants them to be normal again. But what he did that day was not so normal after all.

He kissed him. And to top it off, he confessed that he liked him.

Mino kissed a guy.

As someone who identifies himself to be straight, that act is the polar opposite of normal. But he doesn’t hate it. AT ALL. To be honest, he enjoys it a bit too much. His heart flutters every time that memory pops up and aches terribly whenever he remembers that Seungyoon is with someone else now.

After the first week being deprived of Seungyoon’s warm presence in his life and after learning how painful it was for him, he defeatedly admitted that he was falling for his best friend.

It was hard for him to accept it at first. But as he sees Seungyoon trying hard to hide his sad look and running away whenever he sees Mino, he’s become more certain of his feeling. So, he resolves he needs to come clean. To explain to Seungyoon why he did what he did and that he sincerely meant those words. But with Seungyoon avoiding him and their secret rule to not talk to each other in front of other people is not helping at all. And Mino is so much of a coward to go find him in his place. He thinks he won’t be able to handle another humiliation in front of Seungyoon and his boyfriend.

 

So he waits and waits and waits for his chance to come.

 

And it finally arrives. Only in a way he didn’t expect.

 

It’s a Saturday evening. Mino drags his lazy arse out of his room to meet up with friends in the café near their university. Just after they have placed their orders and sit down, the chimes hung on the door rings softly. Mino absent-mindedly glances at the entrance, only to see the guy he misses the most together with the guy he wants to see the least coming in; Seungyoon and his boyfriend.

Mino doesn’t realize how long or how hard he’s been staring. The couple finally notice his presence. Seungyoon flinches visibly and his boyfriend’s jaw tenses when they see him. Seungyoon seems like he doesn’t want to be in the café anymore. He says something to the guy but his boyfriend shakes his head to him. Mino guesses Seungyoon must be asking to leave.

But in the end, they don’t.

The only place left in the café is the table near the wall right across from Mino, unfortunately? They are in his line of eyesight and he sees them even without trying. Mino has lost interest in whatever their friends are discussing. All his interests (and concerns) are on the couple the moment they came in.

Seungyoon puts down the tray with their orders on the table. The guy says something to him, he gets up and leaves the table. Seungyoon comes back with straws in his hand. He hands one of them and sits back down just to be asked again to go get something else at the counter. The guy has this annoying smirk on his face while sending Seungyoon on errands. It’s like he wants Mino to see who has the upper hand.

Seungyoon seems to know the motive of his boyfriend and yet, he still gets up and fulfils whatever he is asked to do without complaint. And that annoys Mino so much. He grabs the tissue paper and crumples it up into a ball. He almost throws it at the guy but he holds it in. Seungyoon would be mad if he does that. He reminds himself. He doesn’t wanna make him mad. Anymore. Cos he already did.

After a while, he comes back with a piece of cake. It’s only into a minute when the guy (obviously on purpose) slips and knocks the coffee cup over and spills it onto Seungyoon.

Seungyoon gasps in shock. He’s wearing light blue colored jeans and the coffee immediately stains the pants. He smugly hands out a tissue with a half-ass apology.

“Oops. Sorry! Didn’t mean to.”

What makes the matter worse is the guy not offering any help at all. Now the whole café’s attention is on the couple. They seem somehow curious that the guy is not helping but just watching calmly. Seungyoon’s face turns red from embarrassment. He lowers his head and hurriedly wipes the stain on his pants but it’s not working.

Mino’s anger aggravates. And he decides he’s had enough.

He clicks his tongue loudly that his friends eye him questioningly.

“Don’t you see that jerk? Someone needs to do something.”

He springs from his chair and heads toward the table. He hears one of his friends in the background pointing out_

“You guys don’t even talk anymore. Why bother?”

“Why bother?” Well because he’s in love with that guy. That’s why he must.

He doesn’t reply but will definitely say it out loud one day. He doesn’t care if their “we are strangers” façade would get exposed or it’ll be high school all over again. He doesn’t care.

From now on at least.

 

He strides towards them and stands beside the table. Seungyoon looks up. His eyes shocked and worried.

“Seungyoon, get up!” He grabs his wrist and commands.

“Min.. Mino. It’s ok.”

“Ok my ass! You’re not Ok. Lucky the coffee is not hot.”

He gives his wrist a light pull and Seungyoon stands up from his seat. The brown stain on his pants becomes more obvious. Mino quickly takes off his jacket and ties it around Seungyoon’s waist. He pulls him toward the door when the guy grabs Seungyoon’s free hand.

“Where do you think you’re going? Sit down.”

Mino sends Seungyoon behind him and breaks off the hand that is grabbing the latter.

“Back off!” He snarls.

“You back off! I am his boyfriend. Not a coward who wouldn’t dare speak to him in public.” The guy retorts pointing his finger at his chest. He feels like that finger is not poking his body but his insecurity and wound. And at that, Mino loses his mind. He swings a punch at the guy’s face and the guy falls over.

He’s so enraged that doesn’t even realize what he did or what happened. When he notices, Seungyoon is already grabbing his hand and running in front of him, away from the café.

They stop when they reach an alley. Both out of breath from running. Seungyoon lets go of his hand. They ask each other in unison_

“Why did you hit him?” “Why did you run away?”

Seungyoon glares at him but his expression doesn’t hold any anger. Mino feels his heart lighten cos at least Seungyoon is talking to him again. He becomes hopeful. He responses_

“He’s bullying you. I saw everything.”

“It’s not really serious. I can handle that. He’s.. He’s just jealous of you.” Seungyoon kicks the pebble under his foot and answers hesitantly.

“Jealous? Jealous for what? He’s your boyfriend. I should be the one jealous.” He responds, cannot believing what he hears. 

“Tsk!” Seungyoon clicks his tongue in frustration. “You don’t know.”

“Yeah. I don’t know and that’s why I’m asking.”

“Nah. He’s just crazy.” Seungyoon dismisses the question wanting no more probing.

“Yeah, he must be crazy to treat you like this. If I were him, I would pamper you, treat you like a princess.”

Seungyoon snorts at that but his face breaks into an adorable smile. His eyes crinkle.

“What kind of nonsense is that? Why am I the princess?”

Mino’s heart overflows with affection and warmth to finally see that smile again. He holds Seungyoon’s shoulders with both hands.

“I don’t know. The only thing I know is that I like you so much Seungyoon. More than a friend.”

Seungyoon’s smile melts into a frown. He sputters_

“But you.. you are not even gay Mino. It’s possible that you feel jealous cos I’m dating someone now and you thought we won’t be close anymore. And lose your best friend to someone else and.. and”

Mino interrupts_ “Well, I see you know a lot more about being gay. So answer me these. Will you call me gay or straight when I wanna kiss my guy friend’s lips and can’t stop thinking about it all the damn time? Or when I feel like holding him close to me just to feel his warmth and his scent? Or.. what else.. When I feel aroused to see him wearing that sexy.. hmphh”

He cannot finish as Seungyoon presses his lips onto him. His best friend Kang Seungyoon is frigging kissing him!

So he returns the kiss.

His heart beating wildly in his ribcage and his stomach doing summersault out of joy.

When they break the kiss, Seungyoon whispers breathlessly_

“Yes! That does sound gay.”

Mino pecks his lips again and smiles. “So?"

Seungyoon questions with feign innocence_ “So what?”

“So what do you think of me?”

Seungyoon rolls his eyes.

“You’re so dense. Why do you think my boyfriend is jealous of you? It’s because he found out his boyfriend is in love with his best friend aka you!”

Mino’s eyes widen. He gapes at him silently not knowing what to say. Seungyoon continues_

“Today is our last day together cos I’m breaking up with him. That’s why he’s making me do all those petty things. And I did cos I felt bad for him.”

So after all, his best friend likes him too. His Seungyoon likes him back. As the realization dawn, his head feels light and woozy. He feels like dancing in the middle of the street like in those musicals.

He excitedly asks_

“So we are a couple now right?”

Seungyoon gasps dramatically_

“NO! I don’t date Pabos.”

Seungyoon jokes and Mino pouts cutely. He knows Seungyoon is weak to his aegyo.

“But I’m only Pabo for you.”

“Yes, you’d better be.”

Seungyoon intertwines their fingers and drags him out of that alley.

“Let’s go eat something my Pabo boyfriend. I’m hungry.”

Mino follows him, grinning like a fool at the term of endearment.

 

 

________________________________________

“Why did you make me run away earlier?”

“Because that guy is a Taikwondo black belt. He can beat you up into pulp.”

“Oh my god! He’s from our University right? Should I quit school?”

“Don’t worry. I’ll protect you.”

“Imm~ please protect me princess.”

“YA!!!!”


End file.
